The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A “user device” refers to a computing device that typically includes a user interface, a display, and a processor. User devices may include non-portable or stationary devices such as a desktop computer. User devices may also include mobile devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, and tablet computers. Mobile devices may selectively communicate via one or more networks, such as a mobile telephone network, the Internet, and the like.
Privacy filters have been used on viewing screens for protecting sensitive information. Specifically, a privacy filter is used to darken side viewing of the display to prevent others from reading information displayed. Privacy filters, however, are often bulky and cumbersome such that they are not incorporated on mobile devices. Further, in some instances, it may be desirable to protect or hide sensitive information that is displayed on only portions of the viewable screen.